The Halloween Party
by kim's 1 fan
Summary: Kim   and  Ron  go to their first Halloween party as a couple, but   end  up  also  taking  the  tweebs, and Hanna.


Kim Possible in

"The Halloween Party"

by Kim's #1 Fan

Hello again friends, well, here's my Halloween story for the year.

As always, I do not own Kim Possible, this was all in fun.

And now...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable were very excited.

"I know Ron," said Kim into her cell phone,

"Our first Halloween party as a couple.

Did you pick up your costume yet?"

She listened as Ron talked.

"I'm really looking forward to seeing you tonight."

She listened again as Ron told her when to expect him.

"Alright Ronnie, I'll see you tonight at six then."

Then she whispered three words into the cell phone.

"_I Love You."_

Then she listened as Ron Stoppable returned her words, then he hung up.

She hugged her phone as if it were him.

Then she put it on her nightstand by her bed.

She got up, went to her closet, and took out the Vampire Queen dress she had bought, and looked at it.

It was Black, with long sleeves, and blood red trim, at the bottom, at the end of each sleeve, and around the top of it.

"KIMMIE!"

And speaking of her mother,

"Coming mom." said Kim laying her costume out on her bed.

Kim went downstairs where her mother was fixing her and her brothers dinner.

"Yes mom?" asked Kim.

"Kimmie," said Mrs. Possible,

"Your father is working late, and I'm going back to work at six, so,"

Kim realized what her mother was going to say.

"Oh no, mom please no, not tonight,

tonight's the big Halloween party and,"

"Then I suppose," began her mother giving Kim her own version of her Puppydog Pout.

"you'll have to take them with you."

Kim was about to protest, when suddenly she had an evil idea.

"Yes mom." she said quickly, and ran upstairs to her brothers room.

"Guys," she said when she got there.

"Do you still have those Zombie outfits from a couple of years back?"

"Yes." they both said at once.

"Then put them on, Ron's gonna be here after dinner to pick us up." said Kim with a big smile.

"Us?" asked Jim.

"You mean, we're going too?" asked Tim.

"Yep." replied Kim still smiling.

"Hoosha!" they both shouted.

"Kids!" their mother called,

"Dinners ready."

"Alright guys," said Kim.

"Let's hurry down, eat quick, then rush back up to get dressed."

"Right," said Tim.

"Big Sis." finished Jim.

They went downstairs, where their mother already had their plates on the table.

"Kimmie," said her mother.

"Could you pour the milk for everybody please?"

"Yes Mom." she said sweetly.

Then Kim and her brothers sat down to eat while their mother went off to get ready for work.

"Now remember boys," said Kim after chewing and swallowing her hamburger.

"When we get to the party, your our Zombie slaves, so you do what we say, and you stick close all right?"

"Right Kim." they both said together.

After they finished, Kim said,

"Alright guys, put your dishes in the sink, and go get ready."

"Right." they both said and did as they were told.

Kim rinsed off the food from the dishes, and put them into the dishwasher, and got it started.

Then she ran upstairs, to put on her costume before Ron arrived.

First , she went into her bathroom to put on the ghoulish white face makeup she had bought, for this costume.

Then she used some black eyeliner to bring out her eyes.

Then, she put some bloody contact lenses to make her eyes look bloodshot.

Then, she put on the black lipstick she had bought, ( At the same time as the ghoulish white makeup, and the bloody contacts.)

Then as a finishing touch, she put in her Vampire Fangs.

She looked at herself in the mirror, and said,

"Hmm, almost, but not quite enough."

Then she remembered, her mother was still home.

She bolted out of her bedroom, downstairs and into her parents bedroom faster then ever.

"Mom,?" she said finding her mother.

"My costume needs something but I don't know what."

Her mother looked her up and down, then finally said,

"It's your hair Kimmie. A Vampire Queen would definitely not wear her hair in a pony tail.

Do you want a long black wig that I have?

Or would you rather I fix your hair up?"

Kim thought for a minute then looked at her mother.

"Fix my hair please mom." she said sweetly.

When her hair was done, her mother looked at her again.

"Almost, but there's still something missing. AH!"

She left the bathroom, and came

back with her Knick Knack box.

(Where she kept her favorite hair pins, and other stuff from when she was a kid.)

"Here," she said showing Kim a bat hairpin and a Spider hair pin.

"Pick one."

Kim looked at the bat, then the spider, and said,

"I'll take the bat."

Her mother put the bat hairpin in her hair.

Then she looked at Kim.

"Kimmie," she said happily,

"You look positively deadly."

"Thanks mom," said Kim hugging her mother.

"Now I'll go put on my costume."

Just then the doorbell rang.

"Jim, Tim," Kim called,

"could you answer the door, and if it's Ron, tell him I'll be right down."  
"Right Kim." they answered, and went to open the door.

When they opened it, there stood Ron, in a full black tuxedo, a black cape with blood red lining.

And a gold medallion.

And his blond hair was slicked back.

"You look great Ron." said Jim.

"Yeah," agreed Tim, "Really Scary."

"Thanks guys," said Ron nervously.

It wasn't until he moved in that they saw her.

Ron's Kid sister Hanna.

"Come on in Han." he said to his sister.

But she was too busy looking at the two Zombies.

"Where's Kim?" he asked.

"Good Evening my love," She said in her best Transylvania Vampire imitation.

Then she saw Hanna.

"Hey Han," she cooed.

"Why," she started.

"Baby sitter duty." said Ron before she could finish.

"Oh," replied Kim knowingly.

"me too." she said.

Finally Ron realized that Jim and Tim were wearing their Zombie outfits.

"Hey," he said to Jim and Tim.

"great costumes boys."

"Thanks," said Jim.

"Ron." finished Tim.

Hanna was still inching closer to Kim, she didn't recognize her at first,

But as soon as she looked at her smiling face, Hanna ran over and hugged Kim's neck.

Kim always considered Hanna to be the little sister she'd always wanted.

"What are we gonna do for a costume for Han?" asked Ron.

Kim thought, then finally it came to her.

"Mom!" she cried.

Her mother came running in, her car keys in her hand.

"What is it Kimmie, I was just-"

Before she could finish, Hanna walked up to her, and said,

"Hi."

"Hanna?" asked Mrs. Dr. Possible, then it hit her.

"Hanna needs a costume."

"Exactly mom." replied Kim.

Both Possible women looked at Hanna, then at each other, then as one they said two words.

"Pretty Kitty." they said together.

"You go get the costume Kimmie," ordered her mother,

"and I'll fix her face." she said taking Hanna's hand and leading her into the bathroom, while Kim ran up to the attic, where they kept their old clothes, and Halloween costumes.

"Now, you just sit there Hanna, and I'll give you some whiskers,"

She used her eyeliner pencil, to draw whiskers under Hanna's nose,

"And a little black nose,"  
she used her Mascara brush on Hanna's nose, making it black,

"And some cute little freckles."

Then Kim ran in with the little Black cat costume.

"Great, now Kimmie, I gotta go, or I'll be late," said her mother hugging her,

"take care of yourself and the boys."

"Right Mom." replied Kim nicely.

"Be careful." she said

"You too Kimmie." said her mother, then she grabbed her keys and was gone, while Kim helped Hanna into the pretty Kitty costume.

First she put on the little black furry bodysuit.

And then she helped Hanna put on the shoes.

And then finally, the head, which still showed her cute little face, and whiskers, and little black nose, and also had a pair of cute little cat ears.

"All right Hanna sweetie," cooed Kim,

"lets go see your brother."

She took Hanna out to see Ron.

"Ronnie, Jim, Tim," she said formally,

"I'd like you all to meet, Pretty Kitty."

At that, Hanna ran to her brother.

All the while, saying,

"Pretty Kitty, Pretty Kitty, Pretty Kitty."

Then she hugged Ron's leg, and said,

"Hanna Pretty Kitty."

"You certainly are Han,

Uh K.P. , can you take a picture of Hanna like this, so my mom can see it?"

"I'll do just that, Ron." said Kim, coming back into the room with her camera.

"Smile Han," said Kim.

Hanna turned to Kim, and smiled as she took her picture.

"Now one with the guys, Jim, Tim."

Jim & Tim moved in close to Hanna.

Kim took the picture,

"Now Hanna, show them your claws."

Hanna pretended to scratch at the guys with her claws.

"Perfect." said Kim,

"And now," she said handing the camera to Jim,

"A picture of the Vampire King and his Queen."

Just as Jim was about to snap the picture, Kim said,

"Oh, my cape! I can't have my picture taken without my cape."

She ran upstairs to her room, and seconds later she was back, running so fast, her cape made it look like she was flying.

Then Jim took the picture.

Kim took the camera back and started to set the timer.

"Alright, everybody, time to take a picture together." she said.

They all crowded together, and waited for the flash.

"Alright you guys," said Kim putting the camera down.

"we really need to get going, Jim, Tim, your with me.

Hanna, your with Ron."

They all walked out to her car.

"Alright, Jim, you get in the back,

Hanna you get in next then finally Tim. And Ronnie, your up front with me."

Everyone did what they were told, and soon they were on there way.

All the way to the party at Tara's house, Hanna kept repeating,

"Pretty Kitty Pretty Kitty."

"Ron," said Kim finally exasperated.

"K.P. , she's just happy with her costume." he said soothingly.

"And besides, this is her first Halloween with me, and her first Halloween party.

We really should be trick or treating in these costumes, not going to some party."

"Ron!" said Kim sternly, turning to show her vampire fangs,

"Don't start!"

"Yes K.P." said Ron timidly.

"Sorry hon," she said sweetly,

"But I've been looking forward to this since September."

"No," apologized Ron.

"I should be the one apologizing Kim, I know how you feel about this, but, next year,"

"Next year Ron, We take Hanna trick or treating, but this year, she's a little young, she wouldn't even remember it." said Kim soothingly.

"Oh, you'd be surprised what kids remember K.P." said Ron.

"Ron! Drop it!" she said.

Finally they arrived at the party.

"Now remember guys," said Kim to her brothers.

"Your our zombie slaves, and Hanna,"

she said turning to Hanna,

"Hanna Pretty Kitty." said Hanna.

"That's right hon," said Kim nicely.

"And your gonna stick with us o.k.?"

"K" said Hanna.

Kim knocked on the door, and soon, Tara opened it.

Tara wore a form fitting tiger costume.

It was a tiger skin bodysuit, with a tiger tail, tiger socks, and a hood, with tiger ears.

Even her face was painted with tiger colors.

"Hey guys," she said happily,

"Welcome to the party, Kim, that dress is to die for." she said looking at Kim's costume.

"Thanks Tara." Kim replied.

"And Ron," she said looking him over,

"You look positively yummy."

"Uh, thanks," stuttered Ron.

"I think." he finished.

"Uh Tara," began Kim changing the subject,

"You remember my brothers," said Kim motioning to Jim & Tim in their Zombie costumes.

"Oh of course," she said smiling.

"_Tim," _she Whispered in Tim's ear.

" _Save a dance for me, O.K. ?"_

"How'd you know me from Jim?"

asked Tim.

"Oh Timmy," she giggled,

"You have a special look in your eye. Besides," she continued teasingly,

"There's a tiny T marked on your mask. Just above the neck."

Then she noticed Hanna clinging to Ron's leg.

"And who's this little sweetie?" she asked smiling at Hanna.

"Tara," began Ron formally,

"I'd like you to meet my baby sister Hanna."

"Well," said Tara sweetly, holding out a piece of candy,

"Hello there Hanna."

Hanna shook her head, and held on to Ron's leg tighter.

Tara looked at Ron questioningly.

"We've taught her not to take candy, or to talk to strangers." Ron said.

"Oh," replied Tara sweetly, still holding the candy.

"well I'll fix that."

She bent down on one knee and looked at Hanna.

"Hi Hanna," she said smiling,

"My name is Tara.

Now, I know you, and you know me,"

She once again offered the candy,

"and we're not strangers anymore are we?" she asked sweetly.

Hanna's eyes opened wide, and she smiled at Tara and took the candy.

"What do we say Han?" asked Ron sweetly.

"Thank You." said Hana shyly.

"You're welcome Hanna." replied Tara.

"Now, come on in guys, there's cake, ice cream punch, dancing, music, this party is great." said Tara leading everyone in.

They all walked into the house.

Everywhere they looked they saw cheer leaders, Jocks , their girl friends and boy friends.

Kim looked around and saw Bonnie in a witch costume .

"Slave!" she said in her best vampire voice to Tim,

"Bring me some cake and punch, and be quick about it!"

Then she bent down and whispered in his ear,

"_and get some for yourself too."_

Then she winked at Ron, and motioned for him to do the same.

" Slave!" yelled Ron in his best vampire voice .

"Bring me some cake and ice cream now!"

And then he whispered to Jim,

"_and, get some for yourself too."_

"Yes Master," said Jim in his best Peter Lorre imitation.

Then Kim dragged Ron over to where Bonnie was dancing with her new boyfriend, Senior senior Junior

"Bonnie," she said nicely,

"Junior."

"K," said Bonnie,

"I love your outfit," complimented Bonnie.

"Thanks Bon," said Kim sweetly.

"I like your witch outfit too."

she said examining it.

It was a long black dress like Kim's, and like Kim's, it was form fitting.

But where Kim's had blood red trim,

Bonnie's trim appeared to be made from spider webs, and she wore a tall witches hat.

While Junior, was dressed from head to toe, in a frog outfit.

While Kim and Bonnie talked, Ron saw Jessica, in a Playboy Bunny costume.

She had a black swimsuit, with a cotton tail, long white bunny ears,

white cuffs, with no sleeves,

and a white collar.

"Nice Outfit Jess," said Ron,

"Didn't think I'd see you here."

"Oh , hey Ron," said Jessie blushing.

"Is uh, is Rufus here?" she asked.

Ron dug in his vest pocket and pulled out a small bat.

The Bat yawned, stretched out its wings, then Rufus said,

"Hi!"

"Hi Rufus," she said sweetly,

"Can I hold him?" she asked.

"Sure." he replied.

He handed Rufus to her.

"C'mon sweetie," she said to Rufus, "Let's dance."

She and Rufus started dancing together.

Meanwhile Ron hadn't noticed, but Hanna had suddenly got very hungry, and decided to leave her brother for a piece of cake.

But when she got back, her brother wasn't there, and she didn't recognize anybody, so she started crying.

Luckily, Tara heard her crying, and went over to her.

"Hanna?" she asked.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

Hanna immediately ran over to Tara and hugged her legs.

"Where Ron?" she asked tears in her eyes.

"Come with me hon." she said offering her tiger tail for Hanna to grab onto.

"Not Hon," replied Hanna hurtfully,

"Han."

"Sorry," Tara giggled, "Han."

Tara quickly found Ron, and went over to him.

"Ron," she asked nicely,

"Did you lose something?" she asked motioning to Hanna who had quite a good grip on her tiger tail.

"Hanna?" asked Ron.

Hanna ran over to him and grabbed his leg.

"What happened sis?"

He asked.

"Hanna hungry, go for cake, then not find Ron."

Ron sighed.

"Sorry little sis," he said sweetly,

"Still getting used to the big brother gig," he said smiling at Hanna.

"But next time," he said sternly,

"You let me know, and I'll take you over there myself. O.K. Sis?"

"K, Big bro." she answered sweetly.

Ron saw Kim talking to Jessica, then said,

"Tara," he asked.

"Could you watch Hana for a minute while I dance with Kim?"

"Of course Ron," replied Tara happily.

"It'd be my pleasure."

Ron nudged Hanna over to Tara.

"C'mon, Pretty Kitty," she said playfully,

"Let's go find you some food sweetie."

"K, Tara." she said sweetly, grabbing Tara's tiger tail.

Meanwhile Jim and Tim had returned with Kim & Ron's cake and ice cream.

"Thanks guys," said Kim sweetly,

"now go have fun, but watch for us,

When we're ready to leave we'll let you know."

"Thanks Kim." they both said.

Just then, Tara brought back Hanna with her own ice cream, and some more candy.

"Here you go, sweetie, just sit there and eat."

"Thank you Tara." she said with a mouthful of food.

"I see Ron has been teaching you manners." teased Kim.

Tim walked up to Tara,

"Ready for that dance?"

"Let's do it handsome." she said.

Meanwhile, Jim was searching everywhere for Rebbecca.

Finally he found her.

She wore A lab coat, with her name stitched into the top pocket, and some wire frame glasses.

She smiled as Jim came toward her.

"Nice costume Becca." said Jim.

"Don't tease Jim," she said sadly.

"My problem is that I don't have much room in my head for imagination, it's too filled with facts, science, cheer moves,"

"Hey," said Jim nicely,

"I meant what I said Becca, on you, that's a nice costume."

Becca smiled, and then said,

"Thanks Jimmy." she cooed sweetly.

They hugged, then Jim said,

"Wanna dance Science babe?"

"You got it Zombie Boy." she said leading him out to the floor.

Everyone had a great time at the party, till finally close to midnight, Tara stepped out in front of everybody, and said,

"Well guys, hope you all had fun, but the Rent's say it's time to end the party, so everyone drive safely."

Everyone started leaving.

" K, I'll see you at school Monday,"

said Bonnie.

"See you Monday, B" replied Kim.

"Ron," said Jessie,

"you'd better take Rufus before I leave with him." she said handing back the little mole rat.

Becca knelt down and kissed Jim's cheek.

"Thanks for the dance Zombie boy." she said sweetly.

"Any time Science Babe." he replied.

"See you later Timmy." whispered Tara kissing Tim's cheek.

"Only in my dreams sweetheart," he replied dreamily,

"only in my dreams."

So Kim, Ron, Jim, Tim & Hanna, went back to Kim's car, and Kim drove Ron and Hanna home.

"Good night Ron, Night Hanna." she called from her drivers seat.

Ron carried the sleeping Hanna into the house.

He turned and blew a kiss to Kim.

Kim pretended to catch it, then waved as she drove away.

Then when they got home, her brothers both immediately went up to bed, while Kim stayed up.

She had one last trip to make.

She opened her Refrigerator, and took out Six plastic pumpkins, each one loaded to the top with every kind of candy imaginable.

She grabbed four, and put two in her parents room on each side of their bed.

Then knowing how tired her brothers were, she went up to their room, took off their masks, ( which they had fallen asleep wearing.)

Then she heard Tim say dreamily,

" Thank you Tara darling."

She looked, and his eyes were still closed.

So she covered them with their blanket, and put one pumpkin on each side of their bed.

Then she sneaked back down to the kitchen, grabbed the last two Pumpkins, and marked them.

On one she wrote Ron.

And on the other she wrote Hanna.

Then she sneaked out the back door and into her car, which she started, then drove over to Ron's, and put the two Pumpkins on the doorstep.

Then she drove back home.

Then she went upstairs to her bedroom, took off her dress, and put on the jersey that Ron had given her last Christmas. ( she always slept in that, so she could feel she was close to Ron.)

Then she crawled into her bed, pulled up the covers, and went to sleep.

'This was the best Halloween ever.'

she said to herself as she fell asleep.

THE END.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well hope everyone liked this.

And as always, please read and review.

Until next time,

God Bless.


End file.
